


S.H.I.E.L.D. Handbook #207: Facts About Shapeshifters

by ZebraLily112



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Caretaking, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Facts, I Tried, Other, Shapeshifting, The Author Regrets Nothing, Transformation, What To Do, instincts, memorize these facts, take these facts seriously, there's a pamplet, what not to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: A list of facts about Shapeshifters. I'm posting this because it has something to do with a fanfiction that I will be working on in the future. So if you are curious, have a look!





	S.H.I.E.L.D. Handbook #207: Facts About Shapeshifters

Most Shapeshifters are land-based predatory species.

About 70-80% of Shapeshifters are Ornithopods.

Shapeshifters are quite rare, there are an estimated 4,000 in the entire world.

When transformed, Shapeshifters call it their "animal skin".

It's very important that Shapeshifters transform at least twice a month to stay healthy.

Shapeshifters can transform as often as they want and often follow the instincts of that form.

Shapeshifters can not stay transformed for more than five days, they could get stuck in that form.

If Shapeshifters don't transform for more than four months, they can get very sick or develop mental problems.

It's very important that Shapeshifters get their fur washed at least twice a month and brushed five times a month.

Shapeshifters in their "animal skin" also need their teeth brushed and flossed twice a week.

When transformed, Shapeshifters can't drink alcoholic beverages, milk, tea, or coffee.

Also when transformed, Shapeshifters can't eat avocado, chocolate, coconut, grapes, raisins, macadamia nuts, onions, garlic, fat trimmings, or walnuts.

Shapeshifters can speak when they're transformed.

Since Shapeshifters are so rare, it's illegal to hunt, trap, or sell them.

Even though Shapeshifters are rare, there are clothes sold just for them, but they can be expensive.

The claws of a Shapeshifter need to be trimmed monthly.

Most Shapeshifters don't contract animal-based diseases.

80% of Shapeshifters don't like cramped spaces.

All Shapeshifters are VERY protective of their friends and families. It's best NOT to get on their bad side.


End file.
